Non dits
by Yukiche
Summary: " Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il mourir chez moi? - Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Sans doute est-ce mieux que de mourir sur le pallier. Les morts sont très farceurs vous savez. "


**Bidouuu!**

**Une petite histoire banale, à la structure basique, mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire.**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent, le début (et point de départ de l'histoire) est trrrrrrès fortement inspiré (pour ne pas dire calqué) sur le dialogue au début du Fait du Prince, d'Amélie Nothomb. Parce que cette auteure est simplement fascinante et cet incipit purement jouissif~  
>L'univers en lui-même, c'est un UA qui reprend le thème de la mafia mais dans un esprit et une ambiance un peu plus westerns.<br>**

**Sinon, c'est un peu (seulement un peu... enfin j'espère ._.) guimauve, mais (encore une fois, j'ose l'espérer) pas trop écoeurant...**  
><strong>En attendant vos appréciations (bonnes ou mauvaises)~<strong>

**[PS]Attention, c'est long. Très long. De quoi en faire plusieurs chapitres, mais comme ça a été rédigé comme un OS, je le laisse en un seul morceau pour le moment. Et c'est un peu citronné sur la fin (ah, vous l'aviez deviné? ...(a) )**

**' w '**

* * *

><p>- Et que croyez vous qu'il faille faire si quelqu'un manifestait l'envie de mourir chez vous?<br>- Hiiiie! Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il mourir chez moi?  
>- Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Sans doute est-ce mieux que de mourir sur le pallier. Pour lui comme pour vous. Les morts sont très farceurs vous savez.<br>- ...Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. Et vous, que feriez-vous?  
>- Sans aucune hésitation: je l'abandonne dans la première poubelle et nettoie consciencieusement ma maison, qu'il y ait laissé des traces ou non.<br>- Mais c'est horrible! Ca ressemble à un meurtrier qui cache sa victime!  
>- C'est vrai... Nombre de meurtriers n'ont jamais été trouvés grâce à cette technique.<br>- M-mais... Dans une simple ruelle... On aura tôt fait de le retrouver!  
>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Au pire les autorités se contenteront d'interroger vaguement le voisinage.<br>- Comment ça se fait? Un homme est quand même mort!  
>- Il est mort dans une poubelle. Il y a longtemps que seuls les chiens s'attardent à renifler ces carcasses-là.<br>- Pourquoi?  
>- Parce qu'on est ici, dans <em>cette <em>ville... Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la _mafia_?  
>- Euh... Oui mais...<br>- Eh bien, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si un homme est retrouvé mort dans une poubelle, on pensera tout de suite à un règlement de compte. Nos chers flics ne pensent plus guère aux morts. Ils ont trop de vivants à charge.  
>- Mais si ce n'est pas un règlement de compte...?<br>- Qui le leur dira? Le cadavre? Et certainement pas vous, qui l'avez mis où il a été ensuite retrouvé. Vous seriez suspect. Et comme vos interlocuteurs se seront mis dans la tête qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de compte, vous partirez du plus mauvais pied avec eux. Ils font très peu de manières avec les mafieux... Tiens, vous frissonnez?  
>- O-oui je... J'en ai entendu parler.<br>- Ah... La très bruyante affaire Bovino je présume. On n'y peut rien: même s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, ils étaient sûrs de sa filiation. Ils ont donc été contraints de l'_interroger_.  
>- M-mais... Si je les appelle directement, sans bouger le corps, ils ne me considèreront pas comme un... un...<br>- Oh, même de cette façon là, ce n'est pas sûr. Ils sont tous très obsédés par les mafieux. Cependant, c'est vrai, dans le meilleur des cas, vous passerez de la case "crime de mafieux" à la case "crime passionnel". C'est un peu mieux, même si la finalité est la même.  
>- Impossible... Comment passer directement de l'un à l'autre? Ils ne connaissent pas le "crime de poisse"?<br>- Ils ne connaissent pas le hasard, et s'ils jurent à l'étoile de la bonne fortune, ils n'y croient que pour la forme.  
>- ...Et un médecin? Peut-être que...<br>- N'y comptez pas, vous devrez quand même vous débarrasser du corps. Ils n'a pas été prouvé qu'absolument tous nos médecins étaient des mafieux, mais ils ont tous sensiblement les mêmes pratiques et pour les flics cela ne fait aucun doute. Avoir un médecin dans votre poche, même s'il assure que le mort a succombé de manière naturelle, est peut-être même la pire chose qui puisse vous arriver.  
>- Ca semble complètement irréaliste...<br>- C'est la ville qui ne tourne pas rond. Les gens suivent son élan, ou se font avoir. Comme vous. Vous n'êtes même pas là de votre propre gré, n'est-ce pas?  
>- J'ai été invité.<br>- C'est bien ce que je dis.  
>- Je trouve que vous avez une vision très néfaste des gens et de la ville. Je... Je pense que tout et tout le monde n'est pas aussi noir que vous l'entendez.<br>- C'est aussi ce que je dis: vous vous faites avoir. Cette ville et ses habitants sont des illusionnistes. Peut-être ne l'êtes vous pas, vous, c'est pourquoi vous vous faites avoir. Tous les autres le sont. Vous devriez faire plus attention à ce qui vous entoure.  
>- Je... J'en fais aussi... Des illusions. Mais c'est vrai que je suis un peu naif...<br>- Oya? Dans ce cas, vous voyez de quoi je parle. Et faites très attention à ceux que vous invitez à entrer chez vous.  
>- O-oui... Je ferai attention...<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi était la personne la plus normale qui soit.<br>Un Monsieur Toutlemonde pas encore tout à fait adulte, un peu peureux, qui vivait dans un petit appartement, travaillait sérieusement et se faisait exploiter par son patron à l'occasion, ne sortait pas beaucoup... La soirée de la veille étant une exception rare provoquée par son patron. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas compris l'utilité de la chose...

Ah, et aussi... Forcément il était plutôt habitué à ces fréquents bruits de détonation dans son quartier.

Il faut dire que, lorsqu'on veut prétendre vivre dans cette ville, même le plus ordinaire des hommes doit s'habituer à côtoyer l'extraordinaire. Les scènes d'agitation et de violence étaient aussi naturelles ici que de descendre promener son chien tous les matins. Cette cité semblait en fait tout droit sortie d'un film. Construite sur les bases d'une mafia et d'une corruption éternelles, les lois qui la régulaient n'étaient respectées que par une poignée de gens -les gens normaux- et étaient appliquées par les autorités à la manière des shérifs de westerns: en tirant dans le tas. Et ne parlons pas de la notion de respect de la vie pour ces individus, peu importe quel camp ils soutenaient.

Donc, rien de choquant dans cette vision de notre cher Monsieur Toutlemonde en train de tranquillement prendre son petit-déjeuner, écoutant pensivement les coups de feu qui s'échangeaient à quelques rues de là. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mais c'était surtout à la perspective de devoir descendre plus tard, et à la possibilité qu'on n'ait pas eu le temps de dégager les corps, ce qui le troublait toujours profondément -une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais, même vivant là depuis toujours. Toutes autres sortes de craintes germaient en lui mais sans qu'aucune ne parvienne vraiment à balayer un important sentiment de lassitude. N'allaient-ils pas bientôt arrêter de se taper dessus jusque dans la rue? Tant d'innocents, de malchanceux se retrouvaient à chaque fois pris entre deux feux, qu'il s'agisse d'échanges entre gangs ou d'escarmouches avec la police, et une balle perdue était si vite retrouvée dans le cadavre d'un honnête citoyen... Et parfois, même, il arrivait que la fusillade s'invite chez les gens, lorsqu'un fou se mettait à balancer des bombes à tout va. Plusieurs de ses amis avaient du reconstruire leurs murs à la suite de ces incidents.

A ce propos, une détonation autrement plus puissante que les autres fit vibrer le sol sous les pieds de Tsuna. Eh bien, en plus de se dérouler au pied de son immeuble, l'échange ne lui permettrait pas de sortir avant un moment... Habitant au deuxième étage il n'avait pas trop de soucis à avoir quant aux balles perdues à travers les fenêtres, mais peut-être devrait-il se calfeutrer et téléphoner à quelqu'un pour avertir qu'il ne serait pas au travail à l'heure.

Il allait pour d'abord verrouiller sa porte lorsque celle-ci trembla, un bruit sec s'en échappant. On frappait. Et on avait l'air pressé.

...

Non... Tsuna ravala toutes les théories paranoïaques qui se développaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit depuis trois secondes, et tourna le verrou sans réfléchir. Devait-il cependant écouter sa générosité? Elle le mettait souvent dans des ennuis pas possibles, c'est vrai. Après une courte hésitation supplémentaire, il se convainquit que c'était seulement une personne normale qui fuyait les combats et, au cliquetis de la serrure, il avait deviné que quelqu'un était là en passant devant.  
>Il ouvrit.<br>Soupira de soulagement.

L'homme en face de lui était recouvert de poussière; ce devait être le sol des rues en terre battue et les traces de l'explosion précédente. Sa chemise blanche était abimée par endroits et prenait une teinte orangée; seules quelques égratignures lui tiraient un peu de sang, traçant de fins sillons rouges sur sa peau.  
>Mais là n'était plus la question, pour Tsuna.<br>Parce qu'il s'était laissé hypnotiser par les yeux de l'inconnu.  
>Orange, soleil qui se couche et qui pourtant ne vacille pas, pris dans le feu de ces iris.<br>Un petit rayon de crainte l'obscurcissait cependant.

C'est ce qui réveilla le jeune homme, qui se poussa pour le laisser rentrer.

- E-euh... Désolé! Tout... Tout va bien? Vous n'avez pas été touché? Ca remue pas mal, en bas...

Son inquiétude retint à sa place un rire nerveux en fin de phrase. L'autre fit quelques pas à l'intérieur pendant qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, titubant légèrement. Il devait être sous le choc, d'après la pensée de Tsuna, qui se plaça à ses côtés pour prévenir toute chute.

- Je... Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? De l'eau? A manger? Si vous voulez il y a une douche juste dans la chambre. Et tout le nécessaire pour les premiers soins aussi...

L'homme s'était engouffré dans l'appartement sans un mot, et était aller s'appuyer au cadran de la porte qui séparait la chambre de la cuisine en traversant celle-ci d'un pas rapide. Il paraissait ne pas pouvoir parler, ce qui en rajoutait encore à la panique de son hôte. Hôte qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, à la fois soucieux et fasciné, mais s'infligeant une terrible gifle mentale au cas où ses pensées dérivaient trop ou si ses pupilles prenaient trop de plaisir à se perdre en observations du corps à ses côtés qui, songea-t-il s'accordait parfaitement à cette ville; on aurait dit un acteur de cinéma, même dans cet état pitoyable.  
>Grâce à ces mêmes pupilles joueuses qu'il réprimandait, il put cependant s'arrêter sur un détail crucial.<br>Il avait fixé son regard sur un point à l'autre bout de la chambre, avant de se retourner légèrement vers Tsuna. Celui-ci, d'abord désarmé, jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce et vit ce qui intéressait l'étranger. Le regardant à nouveau, un peu étonné, mais avenant, il répondit à la question muette:

- Le téléphone? Euh... Oui, vous pouvez l'utiliser. Mais ne serait-il pas mieux d'abord que...

Pas le temps de finir sa suggestion, il était déjà parti vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

Et ne l'atteignit jamais.

Comme une illusion qui se dissipe, effaçant dans le même temps tout ce qui n'était pas de la peur chez Tsuna, la chemise sale laissa apparaître, sur un flanc vacillant, sur une épaule tremblante, la couleur de la mort.

Un rouge tellement intense qu'il en devenait noir.

Tsuna n'eut pas besoin de se retenir de crier quand l'inconnu s'effondra, comme au ralenti, au milieu de sa chambre, et quand son sang vint se répandre sur le sol.

Il avait déjà perdu la voix.

Ne l'avait-il pas dit, que sa générosité le mettait toujours dans des situations pas possibles?  
>Ah... L'homme de la soirée de la veille aussi, l'avait compris. Il se faisait souvent avoir.<br>Et là, il venait de se faire avoir par un agonisant, qui était entré pour mourir. Personne ne se risquerait à bouger avec ces blessures, incontestablement mortelles, si ce n'était pour une bonne raison.

Une bonne raison?

Mais Tsuna n'avait jamais rien fait à cet homme. Il ne l'avait même jamais vu.  
>A moins que...<p>

L'autre invité, à la soirée, avait, à un moment, lancé une conversation qui ne collait que trop aux circonstances présentes. Le jeune homme le revoyait encore, avec son petit sourire en coin qui ne le quittait pas, ses yeux vairons qui auraient pu être beaux s'ils ne transperçaient pas ainsi tout ce qu'ils regardaient, et son épi bizarre qu'il avait fixé pratiquement tout le long, pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

Lui, avait indiqué la marche à suivre lorsqu'on se retrouvait avec un cadavre à la maison...

Tsuna devrait-il le suivre pour autant? Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps et la flaque de sang, qui se propageait toujours, noyant un pied de sa table de nuit à présent. Sans parler de la force et de l'effort que cela nécessiterait, sans parler de son horreur absolue des morts, pourrait-il le descendre jusqu'à la ruelle d'à-côté et l'abandonner sur l'éternel tas d'ordures qui l'occupait? Non, il n'en aurait même pas besoin: le passer par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier de secours était bien plus direct. Il imaginait déjà la scène... Et se plia en deux pour ne pas céder à un violent haut-le-cœur. Comment était-il censé s'y prendre? Il n'en dormirait plus la nuit après ça, marqué au fer rouge par les horreurs qu'il se serait forcé à...

Non.

Pourquoi tergiversait-il autant?

Il n'y avait aucune raison de vouloir se débarrasser de ce cadavre.

Pour la bonne et simple raison que ce n'était pas un cadavre. Pas encore.

Mais ça le serait dans très peu de temps s'il continuait de se lamenter ainsi.

Il suivit malgré lui une des autres directives de l'inconnu de la soirée, en oubliant qu'il existait des médecins et que ceux-ci savaient comment sauver une vie à l'agonie et se pencha sur le corps de son invité sanglant. Laissa s'échapper un dernier, irrépressible frisson qui donna l'impression qu'il s'ébrouait comme un chien mouillé, le redressa, essayant de ne pas voir sa chemise ayant presque totalement viré au pourpre et le hissa sur l'une de ses épaules. Lorsqu'il se redressa, et par la suite lorsqu'il le transporta jusqu'à la salle de bains, s'il veilla à ne pas aggraver les blessures de l'inconscient il ne put pas empêcher que les nombreuses gouttes de vie qui s'en étaient déjà échappaient n'aillent rejoindre la petite mare dont il l'avait extirpé, puis le sol encore non souillé sur lequel ils imprimaient leurs empreintes écarlates. L'effroi le saisit devant ce spectacle dont il n'entendit que les bruits, les yeux hermétiquement fermés. Dire qu'il était lui-même encore pieds nus, qu'il sentait ce liquide chaud sur lui...

Il déposa soigneusement, mais avec empressement, le corps dans sa minuscule baignoire, s'efforçant d'ignorer ce qu'il voyait se refléter dans le miroir en lui tournant le dos. Mais il se rassurait: bientôt sa peur panique laisserait la place à une nerveuse fébrilité, il le savait.

Son père, ce pauvre homme qui avait disparu sans laisser de traces du jour au lendemain, avait été médecin.  
>Il ne savait pas si ça avait été le genre d'individu décrits par l'autre inconnu à la soirée, mais il avait en tout cas tenu, entre autres, à ce que son fils soit capable de d'effectuer quelques simples et banales opérations, au cas où, parce qu'on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un incident.<p>

Or, retirer des balles coincées dans les chairs d'un corps, sutturer de profondes blessures et limiter les hémorragies qui accompagnaient ces petites réjouissances étaient les opérations les plus banales et les plus souvent effectuées, pour les médecins de cette ville - qui, on le comprend, ne devaient pas se contenter de soigner les rhumes pour gagner leur vie.

Aussi le fils en question, s'il s'était estimé traumatisé à vie par ces expériences et les désignait comme la cause de son aversion pour le sang et les corps blessés, remerciait à présent cet individu fou et irresponsable qui l'avait élevé de lui permettre de sauver son invité... Et sa conscience par la même occasion.  
>Il quitta des yeux la baignoire un instant, pour retirer un des carreaux qui carrelait le mur d'en-face. Là, une infractuosité assez grande lui permettait de cacher pas mal de choses... Comme l'énorme trousse de soins que son père avait laissée. Un peu vieille, mais, il l'espérait, encore en l'état.<p>

Se sentant un peu calmé par la simple vue de la caisse blanche et un peu poussiéreuse, il l'attrapa et vint la caler, ouverte, près de la baignoire. Après s'être copieusement lavé les mains, il se retourna et entreprit de faire de même avec le corps, prêt à en découdre... Et à le recoudre.  
>S'il était entré chez lui pour mourir, il serait content du voyage.<p>

L'autre le lui avait bien dit, la veille: "les gens sont des illusionnistes".

Soit.

Il lui avait répondu: lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Ne mentons pas: Tsuna se faisait un sang d'encre.<p>

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il avait recueilli chez lui cet inconnu, qui avait alors l'ambition de devenir un cadavre.

Et si, jusqu'à maintenant, il l'avait contraint de revoir ses ambitions à la baisse, il pouvait toujours rebondir et l'abandonner, comme ça.

Le jeune homme avait malgré tout tenté de se rassurer, mais rien à faire: lorsqu'il avait quitté l'espèce d'état second où il s'était plongé afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur l'opération à mener, là, dans sa baignoire, c'était pour retomber dans la panique et pour perdre absolument tous ses moyens. Définitivement.

Pourtant, les choses s'étaient effectivement très bien passées: après s'être mis en conditions, il avait commencé par faire couler de l'eau chaude sur son patient, veillant à ce qu'elle s'écoule bien, chassant le sang et nettoyant les plaies. Puis, sa main, un peu tremblante mais non pas hésitante, l'avait débarrassé de sa chemise écarlate et avait basculé le corps sur le côté pour voir son dos, d'où jaillissait apparemment le liquide vital.

Balles.

Une en travers du flanc gauche, l'autre plantée dans l'épaule droite.

Comme si on avait voulu l'abattre par derrière. Mais après tout, même les balles perdues savaient se faire aussi précises et meurtrière.

Ignorant le trou béant de ses connaissances - son père exécrait la théorie - qui l'empêchait de déterminer avec précision la gravité des blessures ou même les risques que comportait leur extraction, vu où elles étaient placées, Tsuna avait senti un petit regain de confiance: s'il n'était pas près d'être un grand chirurgien, s'il n'avait jamais très souvent pratiqué des opérations et si cela remontait à de lointains et brumeux souvenirs, les blessures par balles étaient celles qu'il soignait le mieux. Et, d'après son savoir moyen de l'anatomie humaine, il avait deviné qu'aucun organe vital ne se trouvait trop près des douilles à retirer. Parfait.

Donc, après avoir terminé l'opération, qui n'avait pas rencontré d'obstacles insurmontables, endigué l'hémorragie qui avait alors redoublé, puis vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus aucune grosse plaie à refermer, Tsuna avait pu souffler.

Il ne l'avait cependant pas fait, pris par son élan. Ce n'est finalement qu'après avoir débarrassé l'inconnu de ses vêtements maintenant mouillés, sommairement lavé et séché, installé dans ses draps et enfin nettoyé tout le sang - ce qui malgré la nature ingrate de la tâche lui avait permis de se rassurer quant à la réelle quantité de sang que l'opéré avait perdue - dont il ne restait à présent plus que des taches sombres, indélébiles mais qui ne se voyaient que très peu, sur le sol, qu'il s'autorisa à se poser. Il était tard, l'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps, sans parler de celle où il était censé arriver au travail, pourtant il ne se décidait pas à bouger de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était laissé tomber, dans la cuisine, pas même pour grignoter un bout. A vrai dire, avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, son estomac ne survivrait pas à la moindre bouchée de nourriture...  
>Et puis, restant là, immobile, inanimé, la peur et la terreur avaient repris leurs droits sur son esprit.<p>

Heureusement pour lui, alors qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux, plié en deux sur sa chaise, rongé par l'inquiétude et ayant l'impression qu'on lui avait collé un filtre rouge sur les pupilles, un son l'avait sauvé de la folie. Une sonnerie.

Il s'était figé en reconnaissant son téléphone. Celui que le mourant avait voulu utiliser, avant de tomber. Un souvenir qui n'engageait pas le jeune homme à se lever pour aller répondre. D'autant que l'appareil était posé sur sa table de nuit. Si jamais, en s'approchant, il remarquait que l'autre avait profité de son absence pour rendre l'âme? Et si c'était sur la voix d'un inconnu qu'il décrochait? Le tueur de son invité? Un de ses amis? Le drôle de bonhomme de la veille?

Non. Peut-être simplement une connaissance à lui qui voulait de ses nouvelles. Ou bien encore son patron ou un collègue qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait de sa journée, pour ne pas se présenter à son poste sans prévenir. Il faut dire qu'il avait été plutôt pris, depuis le matin...  
>Pariant sur Gokudera, collègue, vieil et meilleur ami, qui s'inquiétait toujours pour lui, il s'était dirigé vers le téléphone et avait décroché le combiné, la main agitée de tremblements.<p>

- Allo? Tsuna? Tsuna? C'est toi? Ca va? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose?

Bingo.

- A-allo, Gokudera... Désolé, il y a eu des petits problèmes ce matin dans le quartier, et je n'ose pas trop sortir pour le moment...  
>- Tu es blessé? Je viens.<p>

Hors de question. Hors de question qu'il vienne et qu'il découvre qu'un pur inconnu, et blessé avec ça, dormait tranquillement chez lui, deux trous à peine rebouchés dans le dos. La voix de Tsuna avait rétorqué avec brusquerie, criant presque:

- Non! ...Enfin, je veux dire, ça ira. C'est peut-être encore dangereux en bas, je pense que j'attendrai demain pour voir si je peux sortir.

Silence au bout du fil? L'avait-il froissé?

- Hum, avait repris Gokudera, la voix rauque. Il mourait d'envie de venir, son ami le sentait, mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas s'il le lui demandait.  
>- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'était assez violent. Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis, avait-il finalement achevé.<br>- Encore désolé... Mais tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens peut-être demain... Tsuna avait hésité avant de rajouter avec empressement, ses yeux tombant sur le corps endormi juste à côté: Non, après-demain tout compte fait. Enfin, je te rappellerai. Promis.

Son interlocuteur avait encore laisser s'installer un silence, qui marquait bien sa désapprobation. Puis il s'était rendu.

- JE t'appellerai, parce que je suis sûr que tu m'oublieras encore. Et c'est bon, je ne viens pas... Et je préviendrai le boss que tu seras pas là, rien que pour voir sa sale tête d'abruti perdre son sourire.  
>- Haha, n'en fais pas trop quand même, le pauvre...<br>- Toi non plus. Salut.  
>- Salut.<p>

En raccrochant, Tsuna s'était senti revigoré. Normalement, la perspective de devoir, chaque jour, empêcher Gokudera de débarquer chez lui aurait du en rajouter à son soucis et à sa nervosité, mais il avait en fait été rassuré d'entendre une voix connue, une preuve qu'il n'était pas tout seul et que la fin du monde n'avait pas eu lieu ce matin-là. Depuis, à chaque sonnerie du téléphone, il souriait, profitant de ce petit temps de répit dans ses journées de silence et d'inquiétude.

Mais il restait toujours le problème de cet homme qui occupait son lit et qui dormait sans jamais se réveiller.

Un problème visiblement en passe de se résoudre.

Le matin du cinquième jour, un bruissement discret attira l'attention de Tsuna. Comme à chaque fois qu'un pareil signal lui parvenait depuis qu'il était là, il tourna automatiquement la tête vers son invité.

Et tomba sur des yeux ouverts.

* * *

><p>- C-ça va? Vous vous sentez bien?<p>

Bien qu'il soit jusque là toujours resté inconscient, Tsuna s'était toujours senti fébrile, nerveux, au moindre de ses contacts avec l'inconnu, envahi par toutes sortes de craintes et d'inquiétudes.  
>Evidemment, il ressentit la même chose en lui adressant la parole, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Sa voix tremblait, il peinait à trouver des mots et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'osait même pas s'approcher de trop près; après tout il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Et, bien sûr, aucun papier, aucun indice d'aucune sorte si ce n'est son arrivée brutale dans sa vie ne l'avait aidé à en savoir plus.<br>S'il l'avait recueilli et soigné en songeant à un innocent pris entre deux feux, et s'il le voyait encore ainsi, la pensée muette d'être face à une toute autre personne restait présente au fond de son esprit. Et, quand bien même il serait le plus innocent des hommes, même parmi eux il se trouvait de dangereux spécimens. Autant prendre toutes les précautions...

Mais voilà, cette distance et ce silence ne pourraient pas durer.

Déjà parce qu'il faudrait bien, à un moment ou à un autre, passer par le changement de bandages quotidien. Tsuna s'apprêtait à aller chercher le matériel lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Et puis, même sans cela, cette situation le mettait infiniment plus mal à l'aise que la perspective de se faire sauter à la gorge.

Il s'approcha donc.  
>Un peu hésitant, mais sans esquisser le moindre mouvement de recul, il s'efforça de ne pas non plus détourner les yeux - impolitesse suprême que de parler à quelqu'un sans le regarder - et se lança dans un monologue désordonné, pour faire diversion. Il s'agissait en fait surtout d'injonctions et de recommandations quant à ses blessures, et un bref résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était effondré sur son parquet, et aussi d'une brève présentation, qu'il ne le prenne pas pour un dangereux preneur d'otages, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut dire que le jeune homme appréhendait de poser les questions, pourtant vitales, concernant entre autres son identité. Il n'était pas très ambitieux: juste un nom, même faux, lui irait très bien, pour la raison pratique que s'il devait s'occuper de lui jusqu'à guérison complète et qu'il était réveillé, il lui faudrait bien s'adresser à quelqu'un. En fait, malgré une profonde curiosité, il préférait écouter sa raison et demander à en savoir le moins possible.<p>

- Et, euh... Est-ce que je peux vous appeler par votre... Prénom?

Arrivé en même temps au coeur de ses deux principaux problèmes - le nom et la distance - il avait conclu son discours par une question maladroite qui lui coûta beaucoup en terme de courage et de maîtrise de soi, en s'asseyant tout aussi maladroitement sur la chaise qu'il avait installée près du lit, pour les soins.

En dépit de tous ses efforts, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. C'est comme si son interlocuteur avait été muet, ses lèvres inertes, comme scellées.  
>Non, en fait, c'était toute sa conscience qui avait l'air d'être scellée. A vrai dire il ne regardait même plus son hôte et sauveur - l'avait-il au moins regardé? vu? - les pupilles obstinément plantées dans le plafond.<p>

Tsuna baissa les épaules et s'infligea une claque mentale pour le certain soulagement que lui procurait la situation. Mais il était tout de même dans un impasse dont il faudrait sortir.

Réunir les forces diminuées et dispersées par sa dernière parole, vaine parole, lui fut difficile, presque douloureux, mais il surmonta peur, nervosité et timidité pour tenter à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis. Sans succès. Il finit donc par retomber dans un état de panique et d'indécision sans fond, complètement perdu.

- Euh... C'est euh... Peut-être... Vous voulez manger avant de parler? risqua-t-il, en dernier recours. Phrase prononcée sans vraiment y penser ni en espérer grand chose, mais qui alluma une lanterne dans son esprit. Faible, vacillante flamme, qu'il accueillit comme le messie.

- Ahaha oui, je suis bête! Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis cinq jour après tout. Je... J'arrête de vous embêter pour le moment et euh... Je... Reviens.

Heureux du prétexte qu'il s'était trouvé pour s'enfuir, et de l'opportunité d'agir utilement qu'il s'était créé, Tsuna détala vers la cuisine. Il en revint un peu plus tard, un bol fumant entre les mains.

- Voilà, annonça-t-il, sensiblement moins nerveux. C'est de la soupe d'hier, je voulais toujours en garder prête d'avance au cas où, parce que c'est facile à manger... Euh si... Si vous voulez manger quelque chose en particulier, d-dites-le. Je dois aller faire des courses bientôt de toute façon.

Toujours aucune réponse. Mais au moins Tsuna s'assura-t-il bientôt que son invité n'était pas un légume: il n'eut aucune difficulté à l'aider à se redresser et à sa caler contre les oreillers, se mettant dans la bonne position pour manger. Il fit même preuve d'une vivacité un peu effrayante en voulant saisir sa cuillère, puisque son épaule droite n'était pas encore tout à fait remise. Une grimace douloureuse s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur son visage, en silence. Tsuna lui prit la cuillère des mains.

- Ah je... Je vais vous aider. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop bouger cette main-là.

Alors qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir, sur un réflexe, le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Se fâcherait-il de son initiative, la prendrait-il pour de la pitié mal placée? Tsuna se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et dardait un regard désolé et intimidé sur le blessé, s'attendant à être rejeté, insulté.  
>Pourtant rien ne se passa. L'autre continuait de le fixer calmement, attendant qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait dit. Ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire.<p>

Et le silence, une fois de plus, en avait profité pour reprendre ses droits. Vraiment, Tsuna se demandait comment arriver à le dissiper définitivement, sous peine de sombrer dans la folie. Lorsqu'il vivait seul, c'était une chose... Mais savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était là, sentir une autre présence sans entendre d'autre voix de la sienne, qui se faisait écho à elle-même, répondait toute seule à ses propres monologues... Il allait droit à la crise de nerfs.

Mais rien n'y faisait: son invité ne réagissait à aucune des petites sollicitations qu'il glissait entre deux cuillères de soupe. Exactement comme s'il ne s'était pas réveillé, et que Tsuna devait toujours s'occuper de son corps inerte. Seulement voilà: il ne dormait plus. Son sauveur jeta cependant bientôt l'éponge, écrasé par la pression, alors que le bol, vide, était de retour entre ses mains. S'échappant à nouveau vers la cuisine, il s'attarda quand même le temps d'une dernière phrase, scellant son abandon:

- Bon je... Vais laver ça, et m'avancer pour le repas de ce soir. Tout à l'heure il faudra jeter un oeil aux bandages, je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'être changés. Et hum... Il hésita un peu avant de conclure: Vous pouvez utiliser le téléphone, aussi. Vu que vous n'avez pas pu l'autre jour...

Sur ces paroles, il s'éclipsa, sans espérer de réponse.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants ne furent pas plus bavards ni trépidants pour Tsunayoshi et son invité. Si le premier se sentait vaguement plus à l'aise, désormais un peu plus habitué à sa présence, l'attitude du second n'évoluait pas d'un poil. Mis à part le fait que bientôt il serait capable de nouveau de se servir de ses deux mains à peu près normalement.<p>

Conséquence de l'effacement progressif de la gêne de Tsuna, sa curiosité revint en force. Et même si sa peur d'en apprendre trop demeurait présente, il déplorait que l'inconnu semble justement vouloir le rester, terré dans son mystère. Parfois, le jeune homme se sentait quelque peu vexé de ce comportement; il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie. Puis il se consolait en se disant qu'il valait peut-être mieux que les choses restent ainsi.  
>Bref, il avait du mal à bien savoir s'il voulait ou non mieux connaître le blessé, bien qu'il se sentait légèrement pencher pour la première option, fait étrange... Ou pas tant que ça, tout compte fait: il s'était toujours intéressé aux gens, c'était sa peur et sa timidité qui le retenait d'aller vers eux la plupart du temps.<p>

En tout cas, pour cette fois-ci, à trop tergiverser et laisser les choses en plan, il n'eut bientôt plus le choix.  
>Seulement, lorsque la seule chose qu'il attendait, qui le laissait en haleine depuis des jours arriva, il ne sut trop comment réagir.<p>

Un énième matin, après avoir pour la énième fois calmé Gokudera lors de son appel quotidien, Tsuna se prépara à accomplir cette si banale et routinière tâche que sont les courses. L'invité dormait encore.  
>Refermer sa porte, ne pas oublier ses clefs, descendre et saluer le concierge, se fier aux rumeurs qu'il entendait ça et là pour vérifier que le chemin qu'il empruntait était sûr, jusque là rien d'anormal. On racontait que de violents braqueurs avaient mis à sac la demeure d'un riche héritier pendant la nuit, pour le compte d'une famille de la pègre locale, envers laquelle il avait des dettes. Rien, jusqu'au chemin du retour et au moment où il tourna de nouveau la clef dans la serrure, se contorsionnant puisque ses bras étaient chargés de sacs, ne fut marqué par un événement ou un fait anormal.<br>La véritable surprise l'attendait chez lui.

Le propriétaire des lieux ne sachant jamais si son squatteur muet dormait toujours lorsqu'il rentrait de courses ou non, il s'assura de faire le moins de bruit possible, _comme d'habitude_.  
>L'autre, en revanche, avait apparemment décidé de changer ses habitudes.<p>

- Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, c'est ridicule. Tout va bien, comme je t'ai dit.

Tsuna faillit en lâcher la cagette de légumes qu'il allait ranger, pris d'un violent sursaut. Etait-ce de sa tête ou de sa chambre que lui provenait cette voix? Doutant de cette dernière possibilité, alla quand même la vérifier: il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et se glissa jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, entrebâillée, retenant sa respiration.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu commences à me rappeler sérieusement ma mère, là.

Le jeune homme, épiant l'occupant de la chambre, retint de justesse un nouveau sursaut de stupeur, qui l'aurait immanquablement fait remarquer. A la place, ce furent ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent: il parlait. L'étranger _parlait_.  
>Se trouvant un peu bête de formuler ainsi ce constat, comme si c'était une révélation incroyable, il n'en restait pas moins scotché par ce à quoi il était en train d'assister clandestinement. Il parlait, il parlait.<p>

- La pauvre, si elle t'entendait...

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait bien avoir au bout du fil, mais, chose qu'il avait jusqu'alors jugée improbable, l'autre avait quitté son masque inexpressif. Son visage était comme illuminé par la conversation qu'il menait avec son interlocuteur. Et sa voix, sa voix... Chaude, douce, claire, assurée, captivante... Mortellement captivante... Tsuna ne s'en décollait plus de son entrebâillement de porte. Ce timbre velouté était comme ce rayon de soleil estival qui effleure la peau, qui ne la brûle ni ne la fait frissonner. Ou en tout cas pas de froid. Et l'on devinait bien, dans ces intonations, qu'en colère cette voix se faisait tempête, déçue lame affûtée, et lorsqu'elle le devait terriblement convaincante.

Pour le moment, elle se faisait juste rieuse, taquinant celui qui l'écoutait, maintenant son auditeur caché comme sous hypnose. Un charme qui ne se dissipa que quelques instants plus tard, où la culpabilité rattrapa le fautif: espionnait-on ainsi les conversations des autres, même si on leur avait sauvé la vie et que cela nous donnait légitimement le droit d'être curieux? Non; la réponse retentit dans le cerveau du garçon, qui arrachait son attention à l'objet qui l'avait emprisonnée, laborieusement, pan par pan. Au même instant, il surpris une note sensiblement plus froide dans la voix solaire:

- ...mais il faut que je me fasse oublier jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Je te rappellerait en temps utile.

Alors qu'il recommençait à ranger ses emplettes, l'oreille toujours distraite par ce son nouveau qui lui arrivait à travers la porte, l'inconnu raccrocha. Tsuna n'avait finalement pas pu grappiller beaucoup d'informations, rongé par la curiosité qu'il était. Mais cette dernière s'en préoccupait bien peu. Elle ne s'intéressait là qu'à la voix et à ce que sa dernière phrase venait de sous-entendre.

_Une personne normale _ne pouvait pas sérieusement s'incarner dans une figure aussi charismatique et fascinante._  
>Une personne normale <em>ne projetait pas de "se faire oublier" pour quelques balles perdues.  
>...Et puis de toute façon, <em>une personne normale <em>ne se prenait pas de balles perdues aussi précisément enfoncées dans le dos.

L'envie de savoir lui battait furieusement les tempes.  
>Toute peur oubliée, le coup de téléphone qu'il venait de surprendre avait éliminé la moindre possibilité qu'il laisse passer le temps sans rien faire et attende tranquillement que l'autre s'en aille, sans un mot.<br>Alors oui, il venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'il avait eu _raison _de se méfier de l'homme au premier abord. Mais cette confirmation avait eu l'effet totalement inverse de celui qu'elle aurait du avoir: à présent, il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait _connaître _l'étranger.

Un objectif ô combien difficile à atteindre.  
>Car ce jour où Tsuna avait enfin pu entendre la voix de son invité n'avait en rien changé le quotidien des deux hommes par la suite. Et ce pour la seule et simple raison qu'il l'avait écouté <em>en cachette<em>. L'autre semblait ne rien avoir remarqué, et l'adolescent se demandait si le contraire n'aurait pas été préférable, que les choses évoluent enfin. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter cette inertie.

Seul point qui avait changé depuis la conversation téléphonique, l'inconnu avait l'air un peu plus détendu. Son visage était moins crispé. Remarquant cela Tsuna en avait presque eu envie de lui pardonner son mutisme.

Presque, parce que parallèlement, il en était toujours miné par la curiosité. Une de celles que la raison ne peut pas endiguer, qui explose toutes les barrières.  
>Il fallait donc bien que celle-ci outrepasse certaines limites...<p>

Un inconnu, dans sa salle de bains.  
>Soit; il y avait bien déjà eu un mourant dans sa baignoire. Encore que, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de toujours pouvoir l'appeler "inconnu". Après tout, voilà plusieurs jours - plusieurs semaines? - qu'ils vivaient ensemble...<p>

Oui, il pouvait l'appeler "inconnu".  
>Puisque, peut importe le temps qu'il était resté ici, c'est comme s'il venait de le rencontrer. Son tout petit regain de confiance face à lui n'y changerait strictement rien. L'homme ne lui dirait pas qui il était.<p>

C'est pourquoi, ignorant tout ce que sa raison et sa bonne conscience réunies lui hurlaient chacune dans une oreille, Tsuna, cette après-midi-là, profita de la toilette de son invité pour décrocher le téléphone.

Quelle merveilleuse invention que la touche 'bis'.

Quelle stressante invention, aussi. Tsunayoshi, armé de sa timidité mortelle, sur le point de s'adresser à un inconnu qui en plus semblait très bien connaître son inconnu... Etait un spectacle juste affligeant.

A la première sonnerie déjà, n'y tenant plus, il s'assit sur le lit. Ses jambes avaient perdu la faculté de se tenir suffisamment immobiles pour le porter.

A la deuxième sonnerie, il sentit tout son sang quitter sa tête, en même temps que ses mots, ses idées, ses sens. Et puis revenir, en raz-de-marré de feu. Et se retirer encore.

La troisième sonnerie ricocha à l'infini contre les parois de son crâne, avant d'être brusquement coupée. Dieu merci son interlocuteur décrochait vite. Tsuna devina que c'était parce que l'autre lui avait dit qu'il le rappellerait...

- Giotto?

Une voix très grave et légèrement rocailleuse se fit entendre. Différente de celle qu'il avait pu capter l'autre jour, elle n'était pas chaude et chaleureuse, mais brûlante. Néanmoins elle restait calme et mesurée. Un peu surprise aussi, peut-être.

- Allo, Giotto?

Perdu dans le vide absolu de son esprit, le jeune homme assis sur le lit se rendit soudain compte que... Ce devait être le nom de son invité que l'autre, au bout du fil, appelait désespérément. Son _nom_.  
>Cette pensée le prenant complètement au dépourvu, il laissa son interlocuteur s'énerver dans le vide. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prévu de dire quelque chose, de toute façon. Et puis...<p>

Il y avait ces yeux qui le fixaient, juste en face, à quelques mètres. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué leur présence, il avait failli en lâcher le combiné.

L'autre le regardait.

Depuis la porte de sa salle de bains, mais d'une telle intensité que Tsuna avait l'impression que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir _sentir _ce regard à l'intérieur de lui.

Et de le sentir tout dévaster.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, formuler la moindre excuse, "Giotto" était devant lui. D'un geste doux, il lui retira le téléphone des mains. Ses iris crépuscule ne délivrant toujours pas celles de son hôte, il le porta à son oreille, l'air peu soucieux du pauvre homme de l'autre côté, qui semblait ne pas savoir s'il valait mieux s'énerver ou s'inquiéter.

- Oh mais réponds bordel! Il se passe quelque ch-...  
>- Ce n'est rien, G. Je raccroche.<p>

Le combiné alla rejoindre son socle dans un discret cliquetis. Cliquetis qui précéda un silence parfait, irrespirable. Le plus jeune gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, sachant que ceux de son vis-à-vis étaient toujours baissés sur lui. Et qu'il ne supportait pas ce regard lourd de reproches. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas à la fois endurer les assauts de sa propre conscience et de la vision de ce visage buté, plus fermé que jamais. Il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Même avant de commettre la faute il se l'était dit. Il le savait. Il l'avait fait.

Incapable de résister à tant de pression, il se leva soudain, comme s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique, forçant son invité à reculer vivement. Un coup d'oeil fit se heurter leurs pupilles une dernière fois, fit sursauter Tsuna, qui détala. La porte de l'appartement claqua.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'appartement se refermait à chaque fois en douceur, quasiment inaudible pour qui n'y prêtait pas attention. Comme Giotto, qui aux heures où cela se produisait dormait. Cependant, il se doutait bien du phénomène qui chaque nuit faisait apparaître des repas préparés sur la table de la cuisine, comme par magie. Au final, tout ce qui changeait par rapport à il y a quelques jours, c'était qu'il devait se lever et traîner sa carcasse encore faible pour autre chose que pour se laver.<p>

C'était aussi ce puissant sentiment de culpabilité.

Un sentiment dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser tout à fait, malgré la raison qui, elle, préférait cette situation à la précédente. Un sentiment diffus, confus, comme une brume flottant autour de lui et le gênant dans ses mouvements et ses réflexions. S'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce que devenait son hôte, c'est parce que c'était mieux comme ça. C'est parce qu'ils n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde, et que le sien était autrement moins paisible que celui du jeune homme.  
>Comme ce dernier l'avait redouté tout ce temps, il avait effectivement eu affaire avec un de ces individus qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir dans ses connaissances. Un mafieux. Et pire encore: une des plus hautes figures du monde des ombres. Un chef de famille. Une puissante famille qui ne comptait plus ses ennemis.<p>

Mais, même avec ça, le malaise l'habitait toujours.

Le malaise, et maintenant le mal. Bien conscient que cette solitude avait également pas mal d'inconvénients, comme celui d'avoir éloigné le seul médecin qui pourrait le traiter sans risque, en cas de rechute. Ou de remontée d'une fièvre inquiétante, qui depuis la veille l'affaiblissait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et ne le laissait s'endormir que pour le réveiller en le torturant au-delà du supportable.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait commencé à la torturer bien plus tôt. Si on la laissait faire, le priverait-elle finalement de sommeil?  
>En tout cas, le soleil ne pensait même pas encore à briller que les yeux crépusculaires de Giotto luisaient déjà de douleur, grands ouverts sur le plafond indifférent.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna s'assurait toujours de passer chez lui alors qu'aucun humain normalement constitué ne songerait à être ailleurs que dans son lit. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois-ci, pour qu'il soit contraint de rester au-delà du seuil de discrétion.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte, sous le coup de la panique, il y a quelques jours, le jeune homme s'était réfugié chez un Gokudera surpris et affolé à l'idée qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Pour une fois, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour rien, mais son ami n'avait rien dit. Rien, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il agissait exactement de la même façon que son propre invité. Alors il avait parlé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé en faisant son récit, le garçon au sang chaud ne l'avait pas jugé, désapprouvé, réprimandé. A son tour il s'était fait muet et pensif, avant de lui assurer son soutien, quoi qu'il fasse.

Le poids du secret en moins, Tsuna avait alors entrepris, poussé par le remords, de se changer en petit lutin, qui la nuit apportait tout ce dont Giotto aurait besoin. S'il n'était pas prêt de réapparaître sous ses yeux, terrassé par le regard rancunier qui l'avait transpercé l'autre fois, il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le sauver, si?

Alors, chaque nuit il entrait chez lui comme un voleur, pour y déposer ses offrandes quotidiennes.  
>Et, en tant que voleur amateur, il y avait forcément un moment où il devait être pris la main dans le sac.<br>Qui aurait pu prévoir que celui qu'il tenait à tout prix à éviter, réveillé par la fièvre, aurait eu besoin d'un verre d'eau juste dans le cours intervalle où il occupait la cuisine?

Chacun, remarquant l'intrus, s'était figé. Tsuna avait le premier cédé à sa nervosité: au milieu d'une cascade de paroles d'excuses désordonnées, il était arrivé à dire qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, qu'il repartirait vite. C'était vrai: à peine avait-il fini de parler qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à se retirer.  
>Giotto avait fait avorter tous ses projets de fuite.<br>Il n'avait pas agi sous le coup d'un délire fiévreux, non. Encore cette fichue culpabilité. Il avait vu là sa seule occasion de s'en défaire.  
>Mais son corps n'avait pas du tout approuvé. Son corps, lui, rêvait de regagner la reposante étreinte de l'édredon et envisageait sérieusement de se laisser aller contre le sol si on n'accédait pas à ses revendications.<p>

Son propre élan ayant été coupé, il était reparti en direction de la chambre pour ne pas s'effondrer, sans un mot. Mais Tsuna avait remarqué la main qui avait tenté de l'atteindre sans y parvenir et avait remarqué que, en temps normal, elle aurait pu le rattraper.  
>Et il était resté.<p>

Et il avait vu juste: quelque chose n'allait pas. Rien qu'à l'oeil nu, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il avait deviné la nécessité d'une trêve. Ils ne s'en voudraient pas de ce contact impromptu: c'était un cas de force majeure.  
>Comme au tout début, alors que leur seul soucis était ces balles fichées dans la chair de l'homme, il avait repris sa place au chevet de son propre lit. Et ce durant une heure, deux heures, et ce jusqu'à ce que le malade regagne les limbes du sommeil, changeant régulièrement le linge déposé sur son front. Juste le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait, qu'il n'y aurait rien de grave.<p>

Parce qu'une trêve, ça ne dure pas. Lorsque la lumière du jour vint lui tenir compagnie, Tsuna lui passa le relais, et s'évanouit dans la nature.

Néanmoins... Il se promit de ne plus se glisser en douce dans son propre appartement.

* * *

><p>Giotto voulait partir.<br>C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant.

Il s'était réveillé en début d'après-midi, cette idée et des chants d'oiseau dans la tête. Constater l'absence de son hôte n'avait fait que le conforter dans sa décision. Tant pis pour sa stupide culpabilité, elle n'avait qu'à continuer de lui nouer la gorge, si sa cause demeurait aussi insaisissable, elle attendrait en vain de disparaître et finirait par se désagréger avec le temps. Lorsqu'on jouait avec la mort dans les tripots de la ville, on oubliait sans trop de mal une petite impolitesse comme celle-ci. Même si, sur le moment, ce boss-là se distinguait de la masse des mafieux en considérant les choses de manière assez excessive. Tsuna lui-même aurait tôt fait de lui pardonner... A moins qu'il ne lui en ait jamais voulu, se faisant porter le chapeau.

Bien loin de ces considérations, le blessé était à présent tourné tout entier vers son projet. Après cette nuit difficile, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais la fièvre avait quelque peu relâché ses efforts pour démolir son crâne. Ses plaies étaient quasiment refermées, les bandages n'étaient plus maculés de sang lorsqu'il les retirait, et plus rien de sérieux ne le retenait ici. Mis à part la menaçante ombre d'un certain G sur sa conscience, qui lui tomberait forcément dessus en passant le seuil de sa porte, furieux de le voir revenir sans une solide escorte. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il lui faudrait au moins une semaine pour les préparatifs, mais Giotto ne pouvait plus attendre. Etrangement, alors qu'il s'était résigné à attendre depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à terre ce jour-là, il se sentait comme en cage.

Et la cage n'étant pas verrouillée, il s'apprêtait à la déserter quand... Justement l'autre occupant, l'autre déserteur, fit son apparition.  
>Comme la nuit d'avant, la surprise les frappa tous les deux; ils faillirent se heurter, l'un entrant, l'autre sortant. Finalement, l'invité s'écarta pour laisser passer l'hôte, qui mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire.<p>

Tsuna rejoignit finalement le blond dans la chambre, où il était retourné. Pour ne pas changer, il entama le silence avec une misérable réplique, une excuse bredouillée: après la crise de la nuit, il s'était senti encore plus mal d'être parti, et donc était revenu.

Tiens donc. Deux coupables dans la même pièce. Cela n'annulait-il pas le crime?

Non, trancha Giotto en son for intérieur. Ses chefs d'accusation lui semblaient plus lourds que ceux du jeune homme, qui attendait son verdict, n'osant aller plus loin que le seuil de la porte.

Dire qu'il était sur le point de quitter cette prison sans y avoir purgé sa peine.

Alors que Tsuna gardait les yeux baissés, comme un enfant qui avait fauté - Giotto remarqua alors seulement combien il avait l'air jeune, de plusieurs années son cadet - il retourna sur ses pas, la démarque lente, mais ferme.  
>Sur le chemin de l'absolution.<br>Il lui suffisait juste de faire un signe, et ils seraient tous les deux libres.

Il s'approchait, heureux de ne pas être freiné dans son élan par les iris de miel de son vis-à-vis. C'est tellement plus facile d'approcher quelqu'un sans que le regard n'entre en jeu.  
>Il s'approchait... Ses mains voulurent s'égarer sur la peau de son sauveur; il se retint, l'effleura seulement. En remontant le long des bras. En les laissant tomber par-delà les épaules, dans le dos. En attirant le corps frêle et gracile contre lui, l'enrobant d'une étreinte solide, chaleureuse.<p>

Sincère.

Pourquoi avait-il tant tenu à mettre les choses au clair avec cet inconnu avant de disparaître?  
>Peut-être juste pour ça. Un énième moment de silence, mais un silence qui parlait bien plus que tous les mots réunis. Un silence qui plaidait coupable, qui disait pardon, qui avouait sa solitude, et qui se trouvait là enfin serein. Un silence qui pouvait parler, désormais.<p>

- Je vais mieux maintenant. C'est grâce à toi, Tsunayoshi. Merci.

Tsuna ne sut pas se décider sur ce murmure, ce souffle directement déposé au creux de son oreille. Venait-il d'arrêter, ou d'accélérer le temps? Avait-il vidé sa tête de toutes ses pensées ou au contraire achevait-il d'y semer la panique et le désordre? Le silence avait parlé. Mais le silence ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense. Il se fait pourtant toujours comprendre. C'est pour ça que son interlocuteur se raidit sous l'étreinte, et sentit ses tympans exploser lorsque les sons lui parvinrent, et qu'il les décrypta, sans trop savoir comment.

Le silence développait un tout autre propos que la voix hypnotisante de Giotto.  
>Le silence parlait de s'en aller.<p>

_Non. Non... Non... ... ... !_

Soudain, la chemise, entrouverte sur ses bandages, du blond devint bouée de sauvetage. Tsuna s'y cramponna, comme en plein naufrage.  
>Avait-il cru que son colocataire involontaire resterait toujours ici, pour refuser ainsi de reprendre pleine possession de son appartement?<br>Avait-il si peu de logique qu'il désirait la présence de qui il évitait farouchement depuis des jours?  
>Etait-il si naïf qu'il pensait pouvoir le retenir par sa seule, sa dérisoire volonté?<p>

Qu'il garde sa naïveté. La résolution de Giotto fondait.  
>Il était resté trop longtemps ici.<p>

Au fil des jours il l'avait bien senti, mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de s'en aller. Et même lorsque ce temps était arrivé, il avait encore hésité.  
>Il était resté trop longtemps pour se laisser partir sans peine.<br>Il s'était senti trop souvent lutter pour garder le silence et ses secrets.

Giotto prolongea, resserra l'étreinte. Le petit corps qui ne se détachait pas de lui était doté d'une âme sans pareille, capable d'aimer son prochain, de s'éprendre du plus obscur inconnu. Même en se refermant sur lui-même, le mafieux n'avait pas réussi à ignorer la résonance particulière qu'il trouvait en ce jeune garçon. L'aura dans laquelle il souhaitait se lover. Il voulait réchauffer ce froid silence qu'il ne supportait plus s'il empêchait à se point de faire ce qu'il voulait, en dépit de toute raison ou morale.  
>Il gardait ses paupières closes, ne voulant pas briser le charme duquel il était victime. Le savourer encore un peu.<br>Et puis, sans états d'âme, sans même qu'aucune voix agaçante ne tente de l'arrêter il brisa l'immobilité. Si Tsuna se décolla de lui, ça ne dura qu'un instant, le temps d'être repoussé jusqu'au lit, de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, le temps d'afficher une surprise encore constellée de quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

Le temps d'une dernière hésitation. Avait-il le droit? Ses mains déchaussèrent et mirent à nu les pieds du petit brun sans entraîner de réaction trop violente. Alors seulement il retrouva la chaleur de la proximité des corps et découvrit celle de la nuque de son hôte. Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, au détour d'un nouveau frôlement devenu caresse, il faisait coulisser la lanière d'une ceinture dans sa boucle et la laissa choir sur le sol. Le propriétaire de cette dernière n'en fut pas plus perturbé par cela. Il s'était figé au début, mais non pas crispé. Les mots, de prière ou de protestation, n'étaient pas coincés dans sa gorge; ils n'existaient pas. Il ne faisait rien sinon s'embarrasser un peu plus à chaque geste de Giotto.  
>Lui, en attendant, ne cherchait pas le point de rupture, reniait la sensualité de son élan. Son visage dans le cou de Tsuna n'était qu'un réfugié, et non un conquérant. Ses mains ne cherchaient pas le frisson de la peau que, parfois, elles touchaient, même si leurs intentions pouvaient apparaître comme douteuses.<br>Sa mauvaise conscience avait besoin de vacances, et son être de réconfort. Ni plus ni moins.  
>Il ne ferait rien qui mettrait à mal cet équilibre.<p>

Il retira sa chemise du jeune homme, non; l'ouvrit, juste.  
>Il n'avait pas le droit. Le point de rupture était là, à l'horizon, jamais aussi proche. Rupture de tout ce qui ne devait pas se briser.<p>

Le drap se rabattit au-dessus de l'étreinte, encore solidement nouée.

- Dors. Tu n'as pas du pouvoir te reposer beaucoup cette nuit. Tu as une tête de déterré.

Perdu dans un brouillard entêtant, Tsuna n'attrapa la réplique que de justesse.  
>Il n'eut en revanche par l'occasion de répondre, de s'étonner, de protester. Ni même l'envie: il ne lui manquait pas qu'un peu de repos, il lui manquait toute une nuit de sommeil.<br>Même sous le regard de Giotto, il ne mit pas très longtemps à s'endormir.

Même après son départ pour le royaume de Morphée, Giotto le regardait toujours, en veilleur attentif. En même temps que la liste de ses griefs, dont le dernier comportait les cinq dernières minutes, imprudentes minutes, clignotait dans sa tête et l'aveuglait. Comment osait-il ne pas se retirer et disparaître alors que peu à peu le boulet qu'il était s'alourdissait à la cheville de ce civil innocent? Il restait là, sans bouger, à observer son air serein, calé contre lui lorsqu'il devrait avoir fui depuis longtemps.

Oubliant son inertie précédente, il tenait là, à présent que son hôte avait relâché sa garde, une occasion parfaite pour mettre ses plans à exécution et mettre les voiles. Mais lui, si puissant parmi les siens et si craint dans son monde, se savait pas s'extirper de celui, calme, chaleureux, si attirant, dans lequel il était immergé depuis des jours, immergé jusqu'à s'y noyer sans le voir, jusqu'à ne plus vouloir remonter à la surface et replonger dans les marais sournois où il vivait avant.  
>Du coup, il approuvait cette fois les précautions que la paranoïa de G l'avait forcé à prendre pour le faire rentrer en toute sécurité.<br>Son ami voulait tout préparer et venir le chercher en personne, et le blond ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence: c'était nécessaire. Non pas pour rentrer chez lui, comme s'en inquiétait son second. Pour partir d'ici.

Mais G avait dit qu'il lui faudrait bien plusieurs jours pour s'assurer qu'on avait oublié son boss chez leurs ennemis et qu'il pourrait s'avancer à découvert sans danger. Bien qu'il s'appliquait sûrement à faire ça le plus vite possible, et plus encore, tant la chose lui tenait à coeur, il devait rencontrer une difficulté qui le retardait. S'il comptait sur lui pour le tirer de ce lit où il restait échoué, les jambes comme coupées, Giotto devrait encore attendre. Le pourrait-il? Il lui semblait que seule une statue saurait rester de marbre dans de telles conditions.

Pendant que sa réflexion s'éternisait, radotait, tournait en rond, les minutes s'étiolaient, les heures s'envolaient, et Tsuna s'éveillait. Pas tout à fait sorti de ses rêves, il gigotait, et ses sens redécouvrant la réalité il se lova plus confortablement contre la source de chaleur que figurait le blond. Ce dernier, en réponse à cette brusque interruption de ses pensées, ramena le corps encore mou de sommeil là où il voulait aller d'un geste tendre... Qui eut tôt fait de se changer en caresse.  
>Doucement, timidement, il fait son chemin, de la nuque à la taille du jeune homme, qui frissonne. Qui frissonne et se réveille. Immédiatement, l'effronté s'arrête, baisse les yeux et voit qu'on le dévisage. L'autre refuse ce développement-ci. Inconsciemment, il l'enlace. Il n'enlève pas ses bras en saisissant la portée de son acte.<p>

Lascives, insistantes, entêtantes, les caresses reprennent et ne s'arrêteront plus. Tsuna tressaille, frémit, frissonne sans fin et songe à ce qu'il se passe. Malgré son manque d'expérience et sa naïveté, il avait déjà connu et identifié cet émoi si particulier.  
>Mais en tellement moins intense.<p>

Il sentait là comme une brûlure à vif partout où les doigts de Giotto laissaient leur empreinte invisible, le bien-être en lieu et place de la douleur.

Bien-être? Et s'il se muait, l'air de rien, en désir réciproque? Giotto dépose un baiser au goût de trop peu au coin de sa bouche.  
>Lui, malgré sa surprise et un battement de coeur perdu, rattrape les lèvres fuyardes des siennes. L'échange est encore chaste mais peu à peu elles tendent à se dévorer l'une l'autre, avides. Ses jambes vont s'emmêler dans celles du mafieux, qui a oublié qui il était. Tsuna lui-même abandonna les questions, tout, jusqu'au silence. Les craquements du brasier dont ils étaient les combustibles les rendaient sourds. Sa chemise se consume en un clin d'oeil, il se retrouve les épaules découvertes. Aussitôt les mèches du blond la remplacent, chatouillant sa peau, la bouche savoure, lèche, mordille, titille et s'amuse avec son cou, son épaule, son buste... Lentement, sans se défaire d'une profonde tendresse, d'une once de douceur, l'aîné prenait son temps, prenait des pauses et se réglait sur les réactions de la silhouette qu'il avait entre les doigts. En sentant le drap sur son torse plutôt que ses vêtements, il n'attend plus; il démêle leurs jambes et encadre la taille du plus jeune pour se hisser sur son bassin. Ni la surprise ni le rejet ne viennent obscurcir les yeux du brun; il ne le repousse pas. Il commence même à entraîner ses propres mains à travers le corps qui le surplombe.<p>

Giotto se laisse faire un moment, aussi touché par ce contact qu'il l'avait imaginé: comme jamais il n'aurait pu le concevoir. Mais les gestes de son vis-à-vis hésitaient, ils étaient timides, fébriles; il souriait. Tsuna répondait par une grimace gênée. Au moment de s'arrêter, vengeance: il passe outre les limites du pantalon et les boutonnières, lâches, en libèrent l'entrée devant l'intrusion. Celle-ci ne dure qu'une seconde, le temps d'ouvrir la voie et de s'envoler ailleurs.  
>Erreur. Une autre main ramène la sournoise au point de départ. Sans brusquerie: les deux sont d'accord. Et l'une guide l'autre pour la conduire à terminer ce qu'elle a commencé; le pantalon glisse hors des couvertures. Maintenant, le jeune homme sent les rugueuses bandes qui recouvrent des blessures à peine refermées et l'envie qui gonfle, prisonnière, mais vivace. Le blond aussi le sent, et ressent la même chose. Bien qu'ils ne s'en soucient pour le moment pas plus que ça, leurs bassins collés le leur font savoir.<p>

Un coup de dent sur le lobe arrache un gémissement étouffé à Tsuna. Un doigt effleurant son téton le cambre, un souffle sur sa nuque l'échauffe. Appelé de partout par le plaisir et l'excitation, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête et ferme les yeux, autorisant ainsi son partenaire à disposer de lui comme il l'entend. Loin d'abuser de cette liberté, ce dernier reprend son premier manège, sa cadence langoureuse. Tout en accentuant l'impact de ses caresses et de ses baisers, il ne se laisse pas accélérer, conscient du gâchit qu'il ferait alors.

Le petit brun rouvrit les paupières sous un baiser qui passa sur son front. Des iris caramel étaient posés sur lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'un seul vêtement. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais ne trouve rien. Rien d'autre qu'un acquiescement, un hochement de tête.  
>Giotto sourit et lui embrasse la joue.<p>

Il parcourt une dernière fois les formes de son protégé, ne s'attardant qu'une seconde sur son bas-ventre. Ils y reviendraient. Pour l'heure, il devait chasser les craintes du jeune homme, de l'adolescent, qui en avait forcément. Il se redresse et se débarrasse de son propre sous-vêtement, étonnant le brun, qui croyait que c'était lui qui y passerait le premier. Le plus grand l'invitait d'abord dans son intimité, le prenant encore une fois par la main. Main qu'il abandonne progressivement à son membre, déjà saturé de désir, main qui va et vient, légère, n'osant pas s'en saisir complètement. Les soupirs de l'autre l'y poussent.  
>Elle ne s'en va finalement que lorsqu'on vient la chercher, l'attraper par le poignet et la plaquer contre l'oreiller, tout en haut.<br>Remplaçant les soupirs, des halètements. De Giotto et... De lui. Son corps lui aussi réclamait sa part, sans tenir compte de rien d'autre que de la fièvre qui l'animait.  
>L'autre la lui donna.<p>

S'interdisant toujours la moindre brusquerie, il achève de déshabiller Tsuna, guettant sa réaction, mais n'attendant rien de négatif. La sensualité du moment l'emportait sur tous les élans physiques, il n'avait aucun mal à se retenir, et n'imaginait même pas qu'on puisse les interrompre. Le petit brun non plus; les craintes qu'on lui attribuait ne l'avaient même jamais atteint, dans l'étreinte où il s'abandonnait.  
>Giotto s'attarde encore sur la bouche qui l'accueille à lèvres ouvertes, mais déjà se prépare à un nouveau voyage. Un voyage qui le mène, après mille détours, jusqu'entre les jambes de son hôte, où il se met à distiller le plaisir, suivant la mélodie gémissante qui se composait plus haut.<p>

Lorsque la tonalité atteint un certain point, il se retire et laisse un peu de répit au jeune homme. Un peu, très peu, que la tension ne chute pas, mais qu'elle ne les achève pas encore.  
>Un doigt remonte le long de la silhouette gisant sous lui, en même temps qu'un long et violent frisson dans le dos. Profitant du fait que sa bouche ait été laissé négligemment entrouverte, il s'y glisse, après avoir plusieurs fois tourné autour de sa cible, prévenant. Tsuna, depuis qu'il était revenu au-dessus de lui, le fixait. Il répond à ce regard indescriptible sans savoir qui des deux était en train de se noyer dans les pupilles de l'autre. Un autre doigt, puis un troisième se joignent au premier pionnier. Humides, ils n'osent plus quitter leur antre, et se résignent. Alors qu'une langue bien plus joueuse les remplace, ils font leur chemin jusqu'à l'intimité du plus jeune.<p>

Tsuna mord la lèvre de Giotto à entrée du dernier doigt. Les deux autres ne le gênaient pas; le troisième avait rapporté la douleur dans ses bagages. Il attend que les morceaux du charme brisé soient recollés par les caresses et les baisers du blonds avant d'accepter le moindre mouvement en lui. Revenu sous le coup de l'enchantement, plus détendu, il enfouit ses mains dans les mèches d'or et ramène la tête contre son épaule. C'est bon.

Le message passe, un baiser se perd dans son cou. Et puis, d'un coup, tous ses nerfs se relâchent: son corps recouvre sa liberté.

Une seconde plus tard, on la lui retire à nouveau, l'incitant à se retourner. Docile, il ne proteste pas et ne regrette pas; la brûlure de l'autre peau réapparaît, dans son dos cette fois. Une flamme lui réchauffe le bas-ventre, faisant remonter légèrement son bassin, puis vient crépiter sur les contours de son visage, tendre. Elle le retient néanmoins lorsque son intimité explose, soufflant tout son plaisir, et lorsque par réflexe il tente de se soustraire au supplice de la pénétration.

La torture s'arrêta cependant aussi vite qu'elle avait malmené ses sens. Tremblant, se sentant glacé contre son partenaire, Tsuna se remet de ses émotions pendant que la main qui le tenait recueille ses larmes, échappées dans la bataille. La même douleur lancinante revient le hanter lorsque l'immobilité se brise, mais moins dure, moins impitoyable. Cette fois, ils ne s'arrêtent pas. La douleur ne peut bientôt plus les suivre.  
>Pour les rattraper, elle doit leur offrir ce qu'ils veulent.<br>L'union.

Elle se mue alors peu à peu en quelque chose de nouveau, bien plus adapté aux ébats sur lesquels elle régnait.  
>Emoi, picotements, chamade, désir, fièvre, mal et bien-être, plaisir, limite.<br>Tous les mêmes, sous différentes formes.  
>Et elle évolue encore. Elle se dépasse.<p>

Orgasmes.

Comme un miracle, les deux s'étaient envolés d'un même coup d'aile vers leur plus haut sommet. Et en dégringolaient, mais sans s'en rendre compte: pour l'heure, ils se voyaient flottant encore, seul leur rythme cardiaque retrouvant des altitudes plus supportables.

* * *

><p>Voilà deux jours que la désertion n'était plus au programme de Giotto.<br>A l'origine, ce petit corps qui, encore, reposait à ses côtés. Curieux, cette habitude qu'il avait prise de l'observer dormir, parce qu'il émergeait avant lui. Au début, lorsque Tsuna lui laissait son lit et qu'il se réservait le canapé minuscule accolé au mur d'en face, le blond n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le surprendre dans son sommeil. Sans doute parce que lui-même passait ses journées à voir défiler ses songes et le néant de l'inconscience. Sans doute parce que, à présent, ses blessures n'étaient plus que des plaies insignifiantes et que justement plus rien ne l'empêchait de se lever et de rentrer chez lui.

Mais si. Quand même.  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment une entrave; juste un désir d'en profiter un peu plus. Même s'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés, étreints, caressés, embrassés depuis, leurs corps et leurs regards ne s'étaient jamais trop éloignés l'un de l'autre, et si le manège des premiers jours avait recommencé à tourner, leurs silences étaient bien ouverts et expansifs.<p>

Même si aucun de leurs gestes ne s'était inscrit dans la continuité de leur première étreinte, enflammée, ils n'en avaient rien oublié et ne la reniaient en rien.  
>Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se répéter pour se comprendre.<br>Ni une erreur ni un simple besoin physique, un échange qu'ils avaient trop apprécié et respecté pour en abuser et en épuiser la magie. La passion, ce brasier, ne les consumait pas; ils étaient réunis autour d'un feu généreux, rassurant et chaleureux alimenté par le silence et la mesure.

Le mafieux frissonna sous l'air du petit matin, qui contrastait avec la douce et agréable chaleur dans laquelle il baignait jusque là. Prenant le temps d'enfiler une chemise par-dessus son pantalon de toile, il traversa la chambre en quelques enjambées et se retrouva dans la cuisine, devant la porte d'entrée. Il la dévisagea longuement, pensif, puis ferma les yeux, posa son front sur le battant de bois. Pas un bruit ne filtrait à travers les heures suspendues de l'aube.

- C'est toi?

Son chuchotement lui parut être un hurlement et déclencher une tempête à travers cette inertie ambiante. Il ne trouva écho que dans le tintement clair et le discret cliquetis qui lui répondirent.  
>Le son d'une petite clochette accrochée à un bracelet et celui, si caractéristique et familier, de <em>cette <em>arme, qu'on enclenchait.  
>Oui.<p>

Giotto ouvrit la porte à une stature imposante, une chevelure écarlate et un air grave. G entra, son arme fétiche toujours en main.  
>Face à face, ils se taisent et se regardent. L'un évalue l'état de l'autre, l'autre attend, le fixe intensément.<br>L'un le couve du regard et l'autre se laisse faire, même lorsque ses yeux sont fermés de force par un baiser douloureux et soulagé à la fois. L'autre l'empêche toutefois d'en faire trop et il comprend le message. C'est quand même un peu de sa faute s'il ne vient le chercher que maintenant. Cela faisait des jours qu'il lui avait promis de venir le chercher dès que possible.

- Tu as rallongé les délais après l'appel de Tsuna?  
>- Hmph...<p>

Le parrain sourit devant son bras droit, toujours impassible. Qu'est-ce que ses subordonnés pouvaient parfois lui réserver comme surprises...

Face à face, ils se taisent et se regardent encore. Leurs échanges duraient souvent jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne les interrompre, lorsqu'ils prenaient cette forme-là.  
>Mais là, non.<p>

- Prépare-toi, grogna G, ouvrant à peine la bouche, on y va.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête sans demander s'il parlait de s'apprêter pour sortir ou bien de se résigner à ne plus jamais revenir ici.  
>Il était évident que la deuxième option était de loin la plus nécessaire.<br>Il pouvait tout aussi bien se promener en ville complètement débraillé et pieds nus qu'il ne ferait pas un pas s'il ignorait ce dernier rite qui l'attendait.

S'il ne ressentait pas de réelle douleur à l'idée de quitter ces lieux et abandonner Tsuna, il sentait tout de même que sa mémoire continuerait d'être hantée, sans exorcisme possible. Le voyageur dans le désert pouvait-il s'empêcher de toujours rêver à l'oasis qu'il avait un jour traversée?

Malgré la sérénité qu'il avait réussi à atteindre ici, la porte se referma quand même derrière lui quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans le silence qui convient aux adieux.

Au moment où la porte émit son petit bruitage caractéristique, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux sur son plafond blanc et froid. Mais il ne frissonnait pas, étrangement. Pourtant, il avait pu constater, depuis son réveil, que ses draps avaient perdu quelques degrés par rapport à ces derniers jours.  
>Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ignorait que ce qu'il venait de se passer serait forcément arrivé un jour.<br>Il n'avait pas à se sentir trahi, abandonné.

Juste un peu seul.

Et dans sa solitude, il eut le temps de songer, encore, aux paroles qui l'avaient tant obsédées avant que le silence ne s'installe au centre de ses pensées.

_Que feriez-vous si un inconnu était sur le point de mourir chez vous?_

Il ne savait plus exactement ce qui l'avait fait tant hésiter, ce qui l'avait tant gêné pour répondre aux arguments de ce mystérieux homme, mais à présent ça lui était comme une évidence.

_Je le sauverai._

* * *

><p><strong>Waaah...!<strong>

**Alors, dure lecture?  
>Et encore, ce OS aurait du finir autrement, mais ce que j'avais prévu me semblait superflu, en fin de compte... A moins que la lassitude ne m'ait gagné et que j'ai eu envie de conclure le plus vite possible... °° <strong>

**En tout cas, cette histoire est aussi l'occasion de soumettre un de mes lemons à la publication pour la première fois. Il est un peu brouillon, d'après moi, d'autant que j'ai fait mumuse avec les temps des verbes... (a)**

**Enfin, j'espère malgré tout que cette petite (petite?) histoire aura fait un petit effet~**

**Tchouss!  
><strong>


End file.
